


science vs. romance

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason has amnesia and it's tempting to try and convince him he's a nice guy who gets along with everyone. Written for comment fic and for the trope bingo square "kiss to save the day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	science vs. romance

"I'm just saying, this is a chance to rebuild him," Tony says. "You know, into someone nicer. A people person. Less happy with the guns."

"He's not a _robot_ , Tony," Steve says. His head hurts. His head's been hurting for _days_ since Jason got hit with some kind of spell whammy and woke up without his memories.

"No," Tony agrees. "If he was a robot, I would've rebuilt him years ago."

Steve doesn't hit him, because he actually _is_ a nice guy – and he's got other things to worry about.

*

"Do you think I should send him home?" Steve asks. "I mean there's a lot even I don't know about him that happened before…"

"No," Natasha says. "He's been through enough already, waking up like this. That place is enough to drive anyone crazy."

"I guess you're right," Steve says.

"I usually am," Natasha agrees. "So, I heard Tony asked you if you want to –"

"I'm _not_ making him nicer."

Natasha smirks. "I wasn't going to say that."

*

"Everyone's being really careful around me," Jason says.

"They're just worried," Steve says. "I am, too." He doesn't say _I miss you_ even though that's what he _wants_ to say – he doesn't want to put any pressure on Jason, doesn't want him to feel obligated.

"Yeah, but like –" Jason scratches the stubble on his chin. "Everyone's being really _careful_ like they're waiting for me to freak out and knife them or something."

"Um," Steve says.

"I mean, you'd tell me if I was like, a psycho killer or something, right?"

"You're not that," Steve says. "You're – complicated."

Jason snorts. "Look, I might not remember much, but even _I_ know that's code for _sort of crazy_."

Steve laughs, shakes his head. "Fair enough," he says.

"But," Jason adds. He scoots closer to Steve, and Steve can see the lines under his eyes – he knows Jason hasn't been sleeping well, but then, Jason never exactly slept _well_. "I'm dating Captain America, apparently, so I must be doing _something_ right." Steve blinks, and Jason adds, "Sam mentioned we live together. Since I've got some hickeys in some pretty personal places, I figured he probably meant _live together._ "

"Oh," Steve says, and even without his memories Jason can make him blush like nothing else. "They weren't supposed to tell you. I didn't want you to feel obligated or anything if –"

"Dude," Jason interrupts. He takes Steve's hand in his, and it's only been a few days but Steve's _missed_ this, being this close to Jason. "Even if the rest of my life turns out to have been total shit? At least I'm doing one thing right."

Jason leans forward, and Steve says, "Jason, you don't have to."

"I know that," Jason says. "Just let me try something, okay?"

He kisses Steve, and maybe it's muscle memory, maybe it's something else, but it feels right, feels like it always does.

Jason pulls back slow, leaning his forehead against Steve's, resting his hand against Steve's chest. He feels Jason breathe out against him, and then Jason laughs, and it's this rattling, half-desperate sort of thing that Steve knows so well. "Man," Jason says. "I feel like Sleeping Beauty."

Steve pulls back enough to look at him. Nothing on his face has changed, exactly – but at the same time, everything has. "Yeah," Jason says. "It's me. Do me a favor, man – I get hit with some spell bullshit again? Don't wait three fuckin' _days_ to kiss –"

He grabs Jason by the back of his neck, shoves his mouth against him hard, desperate, does all the things he wanted to do _before_ but couldn't.

"That's more like it," Jason says, panting. "What'd I miss?"

"Not a lot," Steve says. "Just Tony suggesting that I convince you that you're a nice guy."

Jason snorts. "Fuckin' tool. I _am_ nice."

"That's what I keep telling him."

"You know now I want to fuck with him and not tell him I got my memories back yet, right?"

Steve laughs, kisses him again. "I completely support this."


End file.
